


Spartans in Love

by magnadoodle



Series: Art for EAD Birthday Bash [48]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnadoodle/pseuds/magnadoodle
Summary: Request: Alexios/Brasidas
Relationships: Alexios/Brasidas (Assassin's Creed)
Series: Art for EAD Birthday Bash [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599574
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Spartans in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/gifts).



> Based on [this super cute fan art](https://www.deviantart.com/xiaoyugaara/art/AC-O-Brasidas-x-Alexios-778685339).

An good art.

  



End file.
